The present invention relates to inflatable devices, and more particularly to inflation elements for use during inflation of the devices.
In the past, valves have been utilized to facilitate inflation of an assortment of inflatable devices, such as toys and balls, with an inflation needle. Such valves have often been made in the form of a small plug in the device having an opening to receive a tip of the needle. Although such valves may be suitable for many of the inflatable devices, where an accurate final pressure in the device is not required, it has been found that the valves permit leakage of air as the needle is being withdrawn from the valves upon completion of the inflation procedure. Accordingly, such valves are not totally satisfactory when it is desirable to obtain an accurate final pressure in the inflatable devices, since such valves permit a loss of pressure as the needle is being withdrawn from the valves.